Christmas special 2019
by carson34
Summary: its Christmas time and Steve is back to get a dog. sequel to Come back to me


Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this Christmas story. I am starting it on November 17, 2019 to have enough time writing and hope that you enjoy it. This will be a sequel to Come back to me storyline.

Character Summary:

Steve is the husband of Robyn and father to five children. He works at Five 0 as the main boss.

Robyn is the wife of Steve and mother to five children. She returned to work this fall because their youngest has started school

Kia is oldest daughter of Steve and Robyn. She is 9 years old and still daddy's girl.

John is the oldest son of Steve and Robyn. He is 9 years old and is a mommy's boy.

Michael is the second oldest son of Steve and Robyn. He is 7 years old and is a daddy's boy

Leah is the second oldest daughter of Steve and Robyn. She is 5 years old and still daddy's girl.

Savannah is the third oldest daughter of Steve and Robyn. She is 5 years old and still daddy's girl.

Christmas special

Christmas holds a special place in Steve's life now that he is the father to five little ones. Danny and Steve were out shopping for Christmas and spending a little bit of time together.

"How is things going with the family?" Steve asked his friend since Danny and Rachel got back together. He really hoped that they would work out their issues and be a family with their kids.

"Good. We are doing good. The kids love having both me and Rachel together." Danny responded to his friend with a smile. "How are you and Robyn doing?"

"We are good." Steve said to his friend with a smile.

"How did you feel about her returning to work?" Danny asked his friend. He knew that Steve had mixed feelings about her going to back to work.

"It's okay now at first I was not happy about it because I want her home with the kids. I am happy that she decided to wait until the twins went to school before going to work." Steve said that to his friend.

"Well, I am glad that you are okay with it now." Danny responded to him. Robyn had gotten a part-time job with the team but was still able to spend time with her children.

A few hours went by before she went home to be with her children. Steve was in the middle of the case and he did not know if he would be home that night. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey, I am not sure what time I will be done with this case. I will do my best to stay quiet for you and the kids." Steve said in the voicemail since she is probably getting ready for bed.

It was midnight and Steve was ready to go home to his family and get some sleep. He had managed to convince the governor to give the day off tomorrow since of the case. He was surprised that the governor agreed to it. Danny and Steve were both walking out together.

"Well, I am not so sure how you managed to get the governor to give us the day off today but thank you. I am sure that we all need the sleep." Danny said to his friend with a smile.

"I know me too." Steve responded to his friend. "I am pretty sure that the kids are gonna make sure that I don't sleep in thou."

"I have no doubt." Danny said with a smile. "Well, I will see you in the morning."

"Yes you will." Steve responded to his friend as he got into the truck to head home.

Later that same morning, the kids were trying to stay quiet as much as they could so Steve could sleep a little bit. Steve finally got out of bed around nine in the morning when Robyn came back from dropping the kids off.

"Hey, I guess that it was a long night for you guys." Robyn said to her husband.

"It was but I am glad that we have the day off so I can spend time with you and the kids." Steve said to his wife with a smile.

Two weeks later, it was time for the family to celebrate Christmas. Steve had managed to get all of the Christmas presents without Robyn finding out. He wanted this Christmas to be a surprise for her and the kids.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked his friend as they pulled into the place.

"Yeah, they have been begging us for this for weeks now. I want my kids to love for other things and what better way to do it with my friend's retired HPD dog, Eddie." Steve revealed to Danny.

"Yeah, what did Robyn say about you getting them a dog?" Danny asked his friend. He knew that Steve never asked her about getting a dog and could not wait to see Steve in the dog house.

"She knows that this is something that I want to do." Steve responded in a lie.

"You are going to be in the dog house for a long time, my friend." Danny responded to his friend.

"Will you just shut up?" Steve asked his friend with a small smile. He was starting to get annoyed by his friend.

"I can't do that and you should know by now." Danny responded to his friend.

"Yeah, I know that you can't but I wish that you would stop talking." Steve said to his friend. He was starting to get annoyed by him.

"Steve, I am trying to help you stay out of the dog house." Danny responded to him.

"I can stay out of the dog house myself. She is not gonna be mad." Steve responded to him as they got the puppy into the truck. "The kids are gonna be happy."

Christmas morning was here and the kids came running down the stairs to find their presents under the tree. The kids love their presents and the new puppy.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this Christmas fanfiction. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff


End file.
